nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Primo colpo nucleare (Wikipedia)
Tra le strategie teoriche di svolgimento della guerra nucleare, un primo colpo nucleare (in inglese: first strike) è un attacco preventivo a sorpresa da parte di una potenza nucleare, che impiega improvvisamente una forza devastante tale da distruggere la quasi totalità delle forze nucleari della nazione attaccata. La first strike capability consiste nella capacità di una potenza nucleare di sconfiggere un'altra potenza nucleare distruggendo il suo arsenale atomico al punto tale che il paese che lancia il primo colpo può sopravvivere (con danni che considera "accettabili") alla risposta nucleare indebolita della nazione attaccata che non ha più la possibilità di continuare una guerra convenzionale o nucleare. La metodologia preferita, nel caso di attacco contro una potenza nucleare, è quella di attaccare per primi i sistemi di lancio, gli aeroporti con bombardieri nucleari, i porti e i depositi di armi nucleari del nemico. Questa strategia viene denominata "counterforce" (controforza). From Counterforce to Minimal Deterrence: A New Nuclear Policy on the Path Toward Eliminating Nuclear Weapons A metà degli anni ottanta è stata postulata la possibilità che questo attacco fosse preceduto da una decina di esplosioni eso-atmosferiche di potenti testate termonucleari lanciate ad alta quota da sommergibili (in modalità HANE, oppure qualche tipo di bomba elettromagnetica-termonucleare) per dar luogo ad un impulso elettromagnetico che avrebbe bruciato trasformatori, linee elettriche, linee telefonico-telegrafiche e le antenne e ponti-radio (e dunque tutti gli apparecchi radio e televisivi) e forse anche i cavi e le centraline di alimentazione di molti tipi di motore a scoppio. Questo avrebbe dovuto impedire la comunicazione tra i centri di coordinamento e molti silo missilistici. L'installazione di sistemi di comunicazione a fibra ottica ha reso più resistenti alcuni dei sistemi di comunicazione. La metodologia di attacco contro una potenza non nucleare, consiste nel distruggere i suoi aeroporti, porti, depositi e fabbriche di armi (specialmente chimiche e biologiche) e raffinerie di petrolio. I centri governativi e quelli di comando e controllo in teoria non andrebbero attaccati, per permettere al nemico di negoziare o arrendersi, e per poter minacciare un "secondo colpo" contro questiUS plans for firs. In teoria questo attacco dovrebbe essere preceduto da un attacco nucleare di tipo dimostrativo contro una o due città, per esibire determinazione, come i bombardamenti atomici di Hiroshima e Nagasaki del 1945.IEER: Energy & Security No. 12 / Science for Democratic Action V8N2: Nuclear Weapons and the Rule of Law Riassunto Le sfide tra NATO e Patto di Varsavia Durante il periodo della Guerra fredda, i principali gruppi comandati dalle superpotenze, ossia la NATO, l'ANZUS e la SEATO (alleati degli Stati Uniti), in contrapposizione all'Unione Sovietica e ai suoi alleati del Patto di Varsavia (assieme ad altri alleati "informali" del Blocco Sovietico, come Cuba, Mozambico, Etiopia, Yemen del Sud, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Corea del Nord, Vietnam, Laos, Cambogia), costruirono massicci arsenali nucleari, reciprocamente puntati in larga misura. In effetti queste armi non sono mai state usate (se non per test nucleari catastroficamente inquinanti), e dopo un certo tempo (e ciclicamente), i leader su entrambi i lati della Cortina di ferro compresero che la guerra termonucleare globale non sarebbe stata nell'interesse di nessuna delle due potenze, conducendo con molta probabilità alla reciproca distruzione di entrambi i lati, e possibilmente all'inverno nucleare e/o a qualche evento di estinzione di massa. Di conseguenza, grazie a diversi accordi (SALT, START) spesso entrambi i lati si sono astenuti dal dispiegare sistemi talmente distruttivi che potevano devastare completamente uno dei due schieramenti in maniera che non fosse vendicabile (ed estremamente distruttivo anche per l'altro blocco, vista la propagazione dell'inquinamento radioattivo e il pericolo di inverno nucleare rivelato dalle simulazione climatiche al computer). Comunque, in entrambe le superpotenze, vi erano gruppi d'interesse (occulti o palesi) che beneficiavano dello sviluppo e mantenimento di un sistema d'armi per il "first-strike"; costituendo quello che il Presidente statunitense Dwight Eisenhower definì il complesso militare-industriale. Queste forze spasmodicamente incoraggiavano il costante sviluppo di sistemi d'arma in numeri crescenti, aumentando esponenzialmente la potenza distruttiva (che presto passò da un massimo di 500 kiloton della bomba atomica Ivy King del 1952 ai 25 megaton della bomba termonucleare Mark 17 del 1954, sperimentata durante l'Operation Castle), ma aumentava anche l'accuratezza, il raggio d'azione, l'invulnerabilità alle contromisure, la disponibilità 24 ore su 24 e 7/7 giorni. Molto spesso a scapito della sicurezza e della vita degli equipaggi, costretti a lunghissimi voli andata e ritorno intercontinentali e senza scalo. Si era arrivati ad una capacità esplosiva che andava molto oltre la mutua distruzione assicurata, con la capacità di distruggere il pianeta Terra parecchie volte. In aggiunta, ogni lato assunse presto un atteggiamento di paranoia, dubitando dell'impegno della controparte nel non dispiegare armi definibili come puri strumenti di "primo colpo", oppure anche nel caso di armi potenzialmente da "first strike" nel non colpire per primi, e nel non disporre le proprie forze in modo da facilitare questa opzione. Comunque molte armi nucleari da "first-strike" sono state dispiegate; spesso sono state apertamente esibite in fronte al nemico (come quando durante l'operazione Able Archer 83 i bombardieri B-52 si lanciavano in repentine picchiate verso lo spazio aereo sovietico, lambendolo e costringendo i caccia sovietici delle basi russe circumpolari a improvvisi scramble). Per fortuna queste terrificanti armi non sono mai state usate. No al primo uso delle armi nucleari Tra le potenze nucleari, soltanto la Repubblica Popolare della Cina e la Repubblica dell'India hanno pubblicato dichiarazioni non condizionate, né circostanziate sulla rinuncia ad un "primo colpo" con le loro armi nucleari. Nel 1982, in una sessione speciale dell'Assemblea generale delle Nazioni Unite, l'URSS proclamò che non avrebbe mai usato armi nucleari per prima, a prescindere dal fatto che i suoi opponenti avessero armi nucleari oppure no. Successivamente questa posizione è stata abbandonata dalla Russia post-sovietica. Gli Stati Uniti hanno una politica parziale e qualificata di "no-first-use policy", dichiarando che non useranno armi nucleari contro stati che non possiedono armi nucleari oppure altre armi di distruzione di massa. I sistemi di difesa antimissile su grande scala non sono armi da "first-strike", ma certamente i critici al loro dispiegamento le vedono come sistemi che permettono di creare condizioni favorevoli al "primo colpo nucleare". Il Presidente statunitense Ronald Reagan proponeva lo "scudo spaziale" SDI, che se fosse stato dispiegato (e se si fosse dimostrato efficace), avrebbe minato la premessa fondamentale della mutua distruzione assicurata, dando un incentivo agli U.S.A. per attaccare per primi. Questi sistemi di difesa antimissile, che erano intesi come mezzo per diminuire il rischio di una guerra nucleare devastante, paradossalmente potevano finire per precipitarla. In effetti, secondo gli enunciati della teoria dei giochi, la parte che non sta costruendo una difesa antimissile su larga scala, se vede che il nemico sta costruendo una difesa sufficiente contro un "first strike" (ma ancora di più contro un "second strike", ossia contro la parte del proprio arsenale che teoricamente può sopravvivere a un primo colpo nucleare: aerei da bombardamento in volo, sommergibili, missili mobili), e temendo in modo paranoico che il nemico possa approfittare di una qualsiasi concomitanza di condizioni favorevoli all'attacco, allora potrebbe convincersi che la guerra nucleare è inevitabile e che è necessario lanciare un "first strike" preventivo, mentre ancora ha la sicurezza che il sistema di difesa nemico non è stato installato, e che le sue armi nucleari potranno colpire gli obiettivi prestabiliti. Il ruolo dei bombardieri nel First Strike Anche se erano stati i primi vettori di armi nucleari della storia si perse presto interesse per i bombardieri. I motivi erano molteplici: l'ampia rete di basi aeree della NATO, al pari dell'efficientissima difesa aerea attuata dal Patto di Varsavia (nel 1983 le Forze armate sovietiche disponevano di circa un missile superficie-aria per ogni aereo, elicottero o missile dell'Alleanza Atlantica, senza contare la fitta schiera di SAM installati negli stati satelliti) rendeva quasi impossibile la sopravvivenza dei bombardieri nucleari, inoltre la velocità degli aerei non era comparabile a quella dei missili balistici, cosa che avrebbe permesso ad un avversario di colpirli ancora negli aeroporti. Questa situazione venne modificata a meta anni settanta dall'introduzione del bombardiere sovietico Tu-22M (1972), seguita rapidamente dal primo volo dello statunitense Rockwell B-1 Lancer (1974), successivamente cancellato ma "resuscitato" da Reagan negli anni ottanta. I due bombardieri erano in grado di volare a velocità bisoniche trasportando missili da crociera a testata nucleare, la possibilità di decollare da piste molto corte che li rendeva in grado di "nascondersi" in aeroporti periferici per sfuggire ad un "Primo colpo Nucleare", mettendoli così in grado di compiere anche un ruolo da "secondo colpo". I bombardieri nordamericani Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit, dispiegati nel corso degli anni novanta, avrebbero potuto concedere la supremazia strategica decisiva all'USAF, ma il loro eccessivo costo costituì un handicap che limitò il dispiegamento a meno di una trentina di esemplari. Il momento storico della loro comparsa, giusto alla fine della Guerra Fredda, e i successivi accordi dello START, indussero l'amministrazione Clinton a limitarne fortemente il numero e a riconvertire il loro ruolo alla dual capability convenzionale/nucleare. Il ruolo dei sommergibili nel First Strike Per la componente sottomarina dell'arsenale USA, che si trovasse fuori dai porti, la sopravvivenza era quasi garantita come assoluta (grazie ad una navigazione indisturbata e protetta con basi su tutte le sponde degli oceani Atlantico, Indiano e Pacifico), mentre per i sommergibili sovietici (privi di "acque calde", libere dai ghiacci nei 12 mesi dell'anno) era condizionata al rimanere entro "acque amiche", come il Mare di Barents, il Mare di Ochotsk e l'Oceano Artico, altrove potevano essere facilmente raggiunti dai sommergibili "hunter-killer", e in certe aree (come il "gap" tra l'Islanda e il Regno Unito) la distruzione era quasi garantita per via dell'enorme concentrazione di idrofoni sul fondo e di aerei e di navi NATO per la lotta antisommergibile. Retroterra storico L'attacco del tipo first-strike, l'utilizzo da parte del nemico della capacità nucleare per infliggere un primo colpo definitivo, che avrebbe messo in ginocchio la vittima, era un'ossessione durante la "Guerra Fredda" tra la NATO e il blocco guidato dall'URSS. Nel corso della storia, la paura del "first strike" comincia ad aleggiare sopra l'Unione Sovietica dopo il 1945 e ancora di più con lo sviluppo della bomba atomica sovietica nel 1948, in seguito (con lo sviluppo dei missili ICBM negli anni cinquanta e con la crisi dei missili di Cuba del 1962) questa paranoia si estese anche agli Stati Uniti. Alcune incomprensioni nei cambiamenti nelle dottrine politico-militari e l'emergere di nuove tecnologie portarono ad ansiosi interrogativi sulle intenzioni delle reciproche parti. Subito dopo la seconda guerra mondiale, i leader dell'Unione Sovietica temevano l'utilizzo dell'arma nucleare da parte degli USA, dal momento che nel 1945–1948 erano l'unica potenza nucleare. L'URSS, poteva contare su una certa superiorità convenzionale, soprattutto nelle forze terrestri dei tank, che potevano servire per conquistare la Germania Occidentale, a costo di perdere qualche città distrutta dalle atomiche. Dopo il 1949, anche grazie alla collaborazione della spia Klaus Fuchs e dei coniugi Rosemberg, l'URSS conseguì la tecnologia per la bomba atomica, eseguendo il suo primo test, e accelerando al massimo la produzione di testate nucleari. Gli USA risposero con l'idea di Edward Teller, la bomba termonucleare Mark 17 del 1953 (non quella all'idrogeno criogenico Ivy Mike del 1952, non trasportabile, ma che dimostrò la fattibilità), ma molto presto anche l'URSS sviluppò l'arma termonucleare, sotto forma del progetto Sloika del 1953, e nel 1956, con la bomba derivata dalla "Sakharov's Third Idea", dando ai russi un'arma equivalente all'ordigno Castle Bravo. Con lo sviluppo numerico e tecnologico di molti ordigni appartenenti alla tipologia "bomba termonucleare", americani e russi arrivarono alla situazione nota come mutua distruzione assicurata, che in effetti rendeva improbabile il primo colpo nucleare, perché anche una sola bomba superstite avrebbe inflitto un danno inaccettabile alla potenza attaccante. A metà degli anni cinquanta inizia anche lo sviluppo dei missili intercontinentali ICBM, e nel 1957 con il lancio dello Sputnik, gli americani si rendono conto che i sovietici hanno la capacità lanciare dalla Russia un ordigno termonucleare di potenza megatonica, che poteva colpire qualsiasi parte del pianeta in circa mezz'ora. Questo porta ad uno stato di paranoia, fomentato dal complesso militare-industriale-congressuale americano. Analisi storica Durante la guerra fredda nessuna superpotenza dichiarava la guerra nucleare come parte della propria strategia, anche se certi comportamenti potevano avvicinarsi alla soglia nucleare. Entrambi i lati avevano il costante timore che la controparte potesse sfruttare qualche situazione o pretesto per iniziare un conflitto nucleare limitato, nell'errata stima che un conflitto del genere potesse essere "vittorioso" e che non vi fosse dissuasione per via della mutua distruzione assicurata. Spesso venivano adottate posture militari aggressive, di confronto militare e di esibizione della potenza nucleare (in test su isole disabitate) che alimentavano la sfiducia reciproca. Durante la "Guerra fredda" queste strategie sul "filo del rasoio" portarono le superpotenze a fermarsi spesso un passo prima dell'abisso in ben due occasioni: la Crisi dei missili di Cuba e la crisi dovuta alle esercitazioni Able Archer 83/RJaN all'epoca di Ronald Reagan. Anche se in realtà nessuna delle due superpotenze voleva davvero dare il via ad una guerra nucleare, e in effetti, per l'accumulo di armi sempre più potenti, dopo la metà degli anni gli anni cinquanta ne erano reciprocamente atterrite, molto spesso non adottarono strategie per chiarire e calmare le cose, imputando alla controparte una "cattiva fede" derivata dalla paranoica contrapposizione delle rispettive ideologie. La strategia militare americana in Europa prevedeva una escalation di risposte ad una potenziale aggressione sovietica contro i paesi della NATO. La teoria militare sovietica prevedeva l' "attacco in profondità" – un'offensiva combinata di esercito e aviazione nel territorio della NATO, che non prevedeva un'offensiva nucleare (ma esistevano piani alternativi che prevedevano attacchi contro porti e aeroporti in caso di stagnazione dell'offensiva convenzionale). L'apparente supremazia convenzionale sovietica in Europa, principalmente nel numero di soldati, aerei tattici, artiglieria e carri-armati lungo la frontiera intertedesca e con la Cecoslovacchia, che aveva come punta di lancia la Terza Armata dell'Unione Sovietica, portò la NATO a considerare l'utilizzo di atomiche tattiche (principalmente la bomba al neutrone), per fermare il "rullo compressore" dell'Armata Rossa, se per esempio avessero deciso di penetrare per il Fulda Gap o per il bassopiano Germanico. La posizione della NATO inizia a cambiare nei decenni del 1970 e 1980, in favore di una dottrina nota come "AirLand Battle", che prevedeva l'utilizzo contro le preponderanti forze di terra sovietiche di artiglieria "intelligente", come il proiettile da cannone a guida laser copperhead (da 155 mm), di elicotteri avanzati d'attacco come il Bell AH-1 Cobra e l'Hughes AH-64 Apache, di aerei multiruolo come il Tornado, F-15, F-16 e principalmente l'aereo da supporto aereo ravvicinato A-10. In questo modo, la strategia di concentrare grandi quantità di tank in uno spazio ristretto avrebbe facilitato la loro localizzazione e distruzione da mezzi aerei relativamente invulnerabili ai tank sovietici, e in questo modo riuscire a respingere l'invasore o a condurlo al tavolo dei negoziati. Nonostante questo, entrambi i lati mantenevano aperta l'opzione nucleare tattica e strategica, in maniera limitata, per ottenere un leggero vantaggio che avrebbe facilitato la vittoria convenzionale. Anche se sin dai tempi della morte di Stalin (che riteneva la guerra nucleare inevitabile), nessuno dei due schieramenti proseguiva una politica di "first-strike", e con la riforma di Nikita Chruščёv, i leader dell'ortodossia comunista ritenevano che un certo grado di "coesistenza pacifica" con le potenze dell' "imperialismo" era possibile, nonostante questo, entrambi gli schieramenti avevano alcune strategie militari che potevano ancora condurre alla guerra nucleare generalizzata. Quando le superpotenze si avvicinarono all'abisso della guerra nucleare negli anni 1960 durante la Crisi dei missili di Cuba (in risposta ai missili PGM-19 Jupiter posti dalla NATO in Turchia), e negli anni 1980 durante le operazioni Able Archer 83 e RJaN, compresero dai loro errori che si erano trovate ad un passo della mutua distruzione assicurata. Dopo la morte di Leonid Brežnev, seguito da Jurij Andropov, da Konstantin Černenko e finalmente grazie a Michail Gorbačëv si giunse ad un approccio meno ostile, meno ideologico, e riflessivamente scettico rispetto alla capacità di valutare e gestire queste situazioni, portando progressivamente ad una reciproca fiducia tra i due schieramenti. Il Presidente Ronald Reagan ebbe una specie di "conversione sulla via di Damasco", riguardo alle armi nucleari (constatò la pericolosità degli ICBM, che erano allo stesso tempo vulnerabili e molto capaci di sferrare un "first-strike"). Dopo questa crisi, venne abbandonata come "ipotesi non utile" l'idea della preponderante "cattiva fede sovietica", inducendo Reagan a dichiarare che una "guerra nucleare non può essere vinta e non deve essere combattuta". Queste nuove concezioni (frutto anche di film come "Il giorno dopo") portarono gradatamente al disarmo e distruzione di molti ICBM (specialmente quelli giganti non mobili), agli SLBM a lungo raggio, e alla riduzione o eliminazione di molti tipi di armi nucleari particolarmente destabilizzanti (come i missili SS-20 e i Pershing II). Il primo summit che iniziò le trattative sul disarmo si svolse a Reykjavík nel 1986, fortemente sostenuto da Michail Gorbačëv e Ronald Reagan. (Il principale ostacolo era costituito dal Programma SDI, che come l'odierna difesa antimissile continua ad essere una spina nel fianco per la Russia.) Dopo il 1991 sono stati fatti grandi progressi: i trattati INF, CFE, e lo START sono stati il risultato della decadenza e successiva fine dell'URSS e del cambiamento nelle vedute della leadership sull'impossibilità di valutare le crisi che Able Archer/RJaN facilitarono, come anche il TNP e il Partial Test Ban Treaty, e in generale la détente sovietico-americana hanno allentato gran parte della tensione. Termini usati in questo articolo * CEP – circular error probable; il radio nel quale un'arma puntata verso un determinato obiettivo arriverà con una certezza del 50%; ad esempio, un CEP di 150 m indica che nella metà degli attacchi eseguiti, l'arma arriverà a una distanza inferiore ai 150 metri dal bersaglio. Questa misura di accuratezza assume che tutto funzioni correttamente in funzione dell'impatto (ad esempio lanciando un missile, si deve aprire il silos lancia-missile, accendere il missile, decollare, gli stadi successivi devono accendersi e separarsi, mantenere la traiettoria sub-orbitale, l'ogiva deve penetrare l'atmosfera, dirigersi verso il bersaglio, e all'altezza o tempo di volo corretto, esplodere con il 100% della potenza nucleare prevista). * Raggio d'azione – la massima distanza alla quale può essere lanciata un'arma in modo da colpire il punto alla quale essa mira. Quando si utilizza il raggio senza qualificarlo (come massimo o minimo), è implicito che si tratta del raggio massimo; comunque molte di queste armi (specialmente i missili balistici) hanno raggi minimi che non vengono specificati. * kt/Mt – Questa è una misura approssimativa di quanta energia viene rilasciata dalla detonazione di un'arma nucleare; kt è l'abbreviazione di kiloton di TNT-equivalente, Mt significa Megaton di TNT-eq. Gli scienziati del periodo contemporaneo al Progetto Manhattan escogitarono queste misure per fornire un'analogia convenzionale all'incredibile energia liberata dalle detonazioni nucleari, in modo comprensibile ai militari, politici e civili. Il Trinitrotoluene (TNT) è un esplosivo ben noto agli industriali e militari. Un'arma nucleare da 20 kt, libera una quantità di energia equivalente all'esplosione di 20.000 ton di TNT (questo è l'origine del termine). In aggiunta, viene emessa radiazione ionizzante che può danneggiare gli esseri viventi; la radiazione diretta prodotta dalla detonazione e il fallout radioattivo per attivazione neutronica (e per distruzione di un eventuale reattore nucleare presente in loco) può persistere per lungo tempo, anche se in qualche settimana (soprattutto nel caso di esplosioni ad alta quota) la radiazione da una singola detonazione può diminuire così tanto da persistere nel sito dell'esplosione indefinitamente senza che si abbia un'esposizione fatale alla radiazione. Armi più probabilmente impiegabili nel "first strike" Sovietiche * ICBM-MIRV SS-18 Satan: Ritenuto da alcuni analisti occidentali un'arma da primo colpo (anche se con tempi di volo tra 20 e 30 minuti), per l'accuratezza di 220 m CEP, e con un peso lanciabile di 8.800 kg potevano dispiegare 40 "penetration aids" (inganni contro i sistemi di difesa antimissile) e colpire con 10 testate nucleari di almeno 500 kt dei bersagli indipendenti, separati anche da molti kilometri. Ogni testata poteva distruggere anche silos nucleari corazzati, come quelli del missile Minuteman III. Il loro dispiegamento iniziò nel 1976, ed erano puntate contro gli Stati Uniti continentali (CONUS). Ancora operativi. * IRBM SS-20 Saber: dispiegati dall'Unione Sovietica verso l'inizio degli anni ottanta, questi missili IRBM con tre testate MIRV, erano armi molto più potenti e costose rispetto ai Pershing II. Potevano essere lanciati da oltre gli Urali e colpire con grande precisioni i paesi della NATO, le loro basi aeree e specialmente le installazioni C4ISTAR, dando scarsi 10-15 minuti di preavviso. Smantellati. Statunitensi del tipo LGM-118 Peacekeeper]] * IRBM Missile Pershing II: a testata singola, con potenza variabile tra i 5-50 kt, CEP di 50 m con guida terminale a radar attivo. Il suo corto tempo di volo (7 minuti in media) e il raggio di 1.800 km, permetteva di colpire le installazioni C4ISTAR, i bunker, gli aeroporti, i siti della difesa aerea, e i silos ICBM nella parte europea dell'Unione Sovietica. Sono stati smantellati in seguito al Trattato INF. * LGM-118 Peacekeeper: Con alcune capacità che lo rendevano simile al SS-18 Satan, il Peacekeeper aveva una capacità di lancio di 4.000 kg, e poteva portare 10 testate termonucleari MIRV "miniaturizzate" da 300 kt ognuna, con un CEP di 120 metri. Erano armi estremamente adatte a lanciare un "first-strike", e al contempo erano vulnerabili, per questa ragione era stata progettata una versione ferroviaria, trasportabile per tutti gli USA, che si poteva nascondere in qualsiasi tunnel o edificio. Dispiegate verso la fine degli anni ottanta. Sono state smantellate, ma i loro sistemi di guida e i veicoli di rientro sono stati installati nei missili Minuteman III. Sistemi d'arma che facilitano il primo colpo nucleare * Qualsiasi sistema di difesa missilistica operante su di un'ampia area (ad es. con copertura continentale), e specialmente un qualsiasi sistema che permetta la distruzione dei missili nemici durante la fase di boost (laser aviotrasportato come quello del Boeing YAL-1 oppure missili-antimissile lanciati all'interno dei confini nemici da aerei stealth, come il B-2 Spirit), sono armi che permettono di eseguire con successo un first-strike. Questo perché permettono all'attaccante di eseguire un primo colpo temendo di meno la risposta del nemico che porterebbe alla distruzione mutua assicurata. Un sistema del genere non e mai stato dispiegato, anche se un limitato sistema di difesa missilistica continentale è stato dispiegato dagli U.S.A., ma con una capacità limitata fino a una manciata di missili. ** Questa classificazione non dovrebbe applicarsi, in generale, ai sistemi terminali di difesa contro le testate in arrivo, come il Safeguard Program degli Stati Uniti oppure i sistemi russi A-35/A-135. I sistemi che difendono un'area limitata, ad esempio bersagli relativamente "facili da proteggere" come i campi di ICBM, oppure i centri di comando e controllo C4ISTAR, potrebbero in effetti essere stabilizzanti, perché assicurano una certa percentuale di sopravvivenza alla capacità di risposta come "secondo colpo", e permettono di rendere meno impellente e generalizzata la politica di "lancio al primo allarme" (basta fare decollare i propri aerei e lanciare al massimo qualche testata ICBM contro gli aeroporti e porti nemici). ** Questo potrebbe non applicarsi a un sistema internazionale di difesa antimissile basato sullo spazio, del tipo "non-discriminante", proprio per la sua scala globale. Un sistema di questo tipo distruggerebbe tutte le armi lanciate da qualsiasi nazione in traiettoria balistica (suborbitale, non lanci in orbita da basi prestabilite in traiettorie predefinite), negando la capacità agli stati di lanciare un attacco con missili balistici (assumendo che il sistema sia lo sufficientemente robusto per respingere attacchi contro di esso, e costruito in base a standard aperti, in base a un ampio accordo sul quale abbiano aderito la maggioranza delle nazioni. Di sicuro questo sistema non è mai stato proposto, e non sono stati stimati eventuali costi. (Ma fornirebbe un disincentivo alle nazioni nel dotarsi di armi di distruzione di massa a lungo raggio che diventerebbero parzialmente inefficaci, e costituirebbe una fonte di spesa che può sottrarre fondi alla costruzione di armi nucleari.) Altri sistemi per un possibile first-strike nucleare * Il missile lanciato da sottomarini UGM-133A Trident II, della US Navy. I missili Trident possono portare fino a 8 testate MIRVed W76(C4) da 100kt, oppure 12 W76 (limitate dal trattato START a 8, dal SORT a 5) oppure le W88(D5) da 475kt. Non si conosce l'errore circolare probabile di queste armi, ma si pensa che sia meno di 120m (C4) e 100m (D5) (Forse dipende anche dal "contatto radio" in superficie con il sistema di localizzazione GPS, con altre stazioni radio, o in assenza di esse dal giroscopio del sommergibile e dunque peggiora con una prolungata immersione). Il missile raggiunge un'orbita bassa temporanea soltanto pochi minuti dopo il lancio. Il sistema di guida per il missile è inerziale con un sistema di correzione addizionale basato sul calcolo del punto stellare, che viene usato per correggere piccoli errori di posizione accumulati durante il volo. Il GPS è stato usato in alcuni test di volo, ma l'intero sistema prescinde del GPS e dà per scontato che esso sia stato distrutto prima dell'inizio dei lanci di SLBM. Il Trident I-C4 ha un raggio d'azione che supera le 4000 miglia nautiche mentre il Trident II-D5 può superare le 6.000 nm. In effetti il raggio assoluto e molte caratteristiche di questi missili sono segreti e non pubblicabili per ragioni di sicurezza nazionale americana. * Il missile intercontinentale SS-18 Satan Mod I/II, nella sua variante da 25 Megaton di TNT-equivalente (smantellati nel 2010). Alcuni esperti militari pensano che la versione a singola testata da 25 megaton del missile R36-M (SS-18, CEP 250 m.) fosse un'arma da first-strike, se riusciva a colpire in alcuni "punti particolari" i campi dove si concentravano i silo dei missili Minuteman III (sia perché avrebbe distrutto parecchi ICBM Minuteman in silos distanti qualche kilometro, ma anche perché avrebbe creato una nuvola di detriti che poteva danneggiare i missili durante il lancio). Comunque alcuni ex-ufficiali militari sovietici riferiscono che il missile SS-18 con testata unica da 25 megaton era puntato contro installazioni di comando e controllo estremamente fortificate. La ragione per questo è che una singola testata da 25 megatoni può distruggere soltanto un silo missilistico corazzato se questi sono stati disposti ad una distanza sufficiente, —probabilmente di soli 2–4 km, dipendendo dalla corazzatura. Questo è dovuto a una progressione geometrica inverse al quadrato, che stabilisce che la quantità di energia dispersa da un singoli punto di rilascio dell'energia (come un'esplosione termonucleare) si dissipa come l'inverso della distanza al quadrato dal singolo punto di rilascio. Il risultato è che la potenza di una esplosione nucleare cala enormemente, con il quadrato della distanza dal punto d'impatto dell'arma nucleare. Si rende così necessario un impatto quasi diretto, dal momento che con un adeguato posizionamento il nemico non riuscirà a distruggere più uno o due silo. A questo punto il solo scopo per le armi nucleari giganti, come la variante del missile SS-18 da 25 megaton, è quella di distruggere bersagli estremamente corazzati, come strutture di comando e controllo quali il NORAD, che si trova all'interno di un tunnel nel Monte Cheyenne; oppure la Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), a Mount Weather; oppure il Site R, che si trova a Raven Rock. Contromisure anti first-strike Secondo la teoria della deterrenza e della distruzione mutua assicurata, una risposta nucleare "contervalue" (aeroporto per aeroporto, base per base, porto per porto, città per città, raffinerie di petrolio distrutte reciprocamente) potrebbe essere una sorte probabile per chiunque scatenasse un primo colpo nucleare. Dunque per mantenere una deterrenza credibile, le superpotenze nucleari hanno preso misure tali da rendere irragionevole per i loro nemici il first strike perché porterebbe a perdite inaccettabili per la parte che lancia l'attacco. La principale strategia risiede nel creare dubbi tra gli strateghi nemici, riguardo alle capacità nucleari (esagerandole), alle caratteristiche delle armi, alla vulnerabilità delle basi e infrastrutture, ai sistemi di allerta precoce, alla penetrazione dell'intelligence all'interno dello stato maggiore della potenza attaccante (che porterebbe a non avere la sorpresa), ai piani strategici, e alla volontà politica. In termini di capacità militari, l'obiettivo è quello di creare l'impressione della massima forza possibile e della sua capacità di sopravvivere, portando il nemico a credere necessario un aumento molto forte del numero di ogive attaccanti per impossibilitare il contrattacco; mentre in termini di strategia e politica, l'obiettivo è quello di far credere come inevitabile l'arrivo di un poderoso second strike come risposta inevitabile al primo colpo nucleare subito. Secondo colpo termonucleare Una delle principali ragioni che impediscono l'esecuzione del primo colpo nucleari, è la possibilità che la nazione o l'alleanza colpita abbia conservato integra una parte del suo deterrente nucleare in modo da poter lanciare un second-strike sulle industrie e forse anche sulle città del nemico. Aumento del dispiegamento SSBN I sottomarini a propulsione nucleare (SSBNs) che portano missili balistici sub-lanciati (SLBM), noti comunemente come "boomers" negli USA e "bombers" nel Regno Unito, sono considerati da molti la componente con la maggior capacità di sopravvivenza della triade nucleare. Gli ampi spazi e la profondità degli oceani, la possibilità dei sommergibili nucleari di rimanere in immersione per mesi se non anni, l'elevata mobilità, la silenziosità, il raggio virtualmente illimitato, la possibilità di auto-generarsi il proprio ossigeno e acqua potabile fanno che in pratica la durata delle immersioni sia limitata soltanto dalla disponibilità di alimenti e dalla resistenza psicologica degli equipaggi. Si ritiene poco probabile che un qualsiasi nemico di una nazione con missili balistici posti in sommergibili nucleari possa localizzare e neutralizzare tutti i sommergibili balistici prima del lancio di un attacco di vendetta, nell'eventualità di una guerra nucleare. Dunque, per aumentare la percentuale di forze nucleari sopravviventi il primo colpo nucleare, una nazione può semplicemente aumentare il dispiegamento dei SSBN, come anche lo sviluppo di un sistema di comunicazioni affidabili con i SSBN. Il problema del relativo isolamento dei sommergibili nucleari in immersione, che non possono ricevere le normali onde radio, può essere superato con un sistema di trasmissione a bassissima frequenza sottomarino. Se questo sistema venisse distrutto (indice di un grave attacco nemico) i sommergibili potrebbero avere delle date fisse segrete per la risalita in bassa profondità (sempre al di sotto del termoclino), per lanciare una antenna con un galleggiante di superficie, in zone prefissate considerate relativamente sicure (ma con la possibilità di colpire i bersagli nemici), e in queste aree cercherebbero di stabilire la propria posizione GPS, oppure con una triangolazione radio oppure ottica a laser, per poi azzerare e ripristinare il giroscopio (migliora la precisione degli impatti), stabilendo la natura, l'entità e l'origine dell'attacco, e sempre in assoluto silenzio radio, prima di sferrare l'attacco (probabilmente contro città, porti e industrie) rimarrebbero all'ascolto delle trasmissioni della propria flotta di superficie, di qualche base militare, delle radio civili, o nei casi più disperati, di qualche isolato radioamatore (come nel romanzo L'ultima spiaggia). Corazzatura o mobilizzazione degli armamenti nucleari con base a terra In aggiunta, i silo-lanciamissili di ICBM possono essere rinforzati. Non esiste alcuna possibilità che un silo possa resistere ad un colpo nucleare diretto (a meno di 500 m.), ma un silo sufficientemente corazzato potrebbe resistere all'esplosione di un megaton al di là di quella distanza. In aggiunta, gli ICBM possono essere posti su lanciatori mobili su strada o su rotaie, che possono essere mossi; dal momento che il nemico non può colpire questi missili con la precisione necessaria, questo aumenta la loro capacità di sopravvivere a un primo colpo nucleare. Aumento dello stato di allerta e preparazione L'efficacia di un "first strike" dipende dall'abilità dell'aggressore nel distruggere immediatamente la capacità di risposta del nemico a un livello che renderebbe un secondo colpo nucleare impossibile (90-99,9% delle testate nemiche distrutte), mitigabile (da uno scudo di missili-antimissili, da laser anti-balistici o da un complesso sistema Selective Dissemination of Information - funzione di ricerca nell'information retrieval orbitante), oppure indesiderabile strategicamente (per una somma di considerazioni: tra queste l'esaurimento delle proprie forze convenzionali, la garanzia di un non-uso delle armi nucleari contro obiettivi puramente civili e la capitale, la possibilità di una resa onorevole (come quella offerta all'Impero Giapponese: includeva un'indipendenza sostanziale, il mantenimento della propria lingua e cultura e del Tenno, l'adozione di un propria Costituzione e la facoltà di dotarsi di una propria classe politica eletta democraticamente). L'intelligence e i sistemi di allerta precoce aumentano la probabilità che il nemico abbia tempo per lanciare i suoi missili prima che le sue armi strategiche siano state significativamente ridotte, rendendo il "first strike" inefficace. Stati di allerta estremamente evidenti e pubblicizzati (che prevedono una escalation di misure preventive) come le condizioni DEFCON, hanno lo scopo di facilitare la gestione interna dell'apparato militare di un paese, può avere l'effetto di rendere manifesto alle spie di una nazione potenzialmente aggressiva che i passi che possibilmente precedono il lancio di un "first strike" sono stati scoperti, che il possibile vantaggio della sorpresa è stata perso, e che i preparativi per favorire un possibile attacco di risposta al "first strike" sono in corso, e che anzi se non si danno chiari segni distensivi è possibile anche un primo colpo nucleare preventivo. Mantenimento della sopravvivenza dei links C4ISTAR Gli aerei classificati come "Looking Glass", "Nightwatch", e "TACAMO" sono posti di comando nucleare aviotrasportato, e ragionevolmente dovrebbero avere una buona capacità di sopravvivenza, costituendo un sistema di comunicazione tra le forze nucleari U.S.A. e il presidente statunitense e la sua valigetta dei codici di lancio, oppure con un suo sostituto nella gerarchia di comando, arrivando anche al punto di poter prendere decisioni autonome in casi disperati (risposta flessibile). Nell'evento di tensioni significative politico-militari tra le superpotenze, essi decollano immediatamente da numerose basi (come Barksdale AFB, Grand Forks AFB o Minot AFB), e forniscono una rete di comunicazioni per stabilire la natura, l'entità e la provenienza di un attacco nemico. Sono capaci di applicare tutte le MAOs (acronimo inglese di "Major Attack Options", le principali opzioni d'attacco), ma anche di sferrare il terribile attacco di rappresaglia massiccia "SIOP", nell'eventualità che gli Stati Uniti venissero attaccati con un primo colpo nucleare, o che l'intera catena nazionale di comando (NCA) venisse distrutta. Possono iniziare il lancio di tutti gli ICBM americani grazie a segnali di radio e satellite, avvertire i sottomarini balistici dotati di SLBM dell'attacco subito dalla nazione e ordinare alcuni lanci, e di inviare i bombardieri nelle loro rotte finali fino al punto di sganciamento dei missili cruise, con l'impossibilità di ricevere contrordini. In aggiunta alle postazioni aerotrasportate, il governo U.S.A. possiede diversi bunker per il comando e controllo, il più famoso di questi è il NORAD, che si trova in tunnel ad alcuni migliaia di metri di profondità nel granito del Monte Cheyenne, nei dintorni di Colorado Springs, Colorado, che si pensa possa resistere e continuare ad operare dopo un colpo diretto nucleare (ma probabilmente non resisterebbe a un'esplosione da 10 megaton o a un colpo diretto da 0,5 megaton contro l'ingresso del tunnel). Esistono molti altri bunker C4ISTAR che includono un'installazione nota come Site R, che si trova a Raven Rock, Pennsylvania, e che si ritiene sia la sede alternativa del Pentagono nel caso che Washington venisse distrutta. Esiste anche un bunker noto come Mount Weather, in Virginia, che si ritiene sia la sede di emergenza per gli ufficiali del potere esecutivo. Un bunker sotto l'albergo Greenbriar in Virginia Occidentale era una volta la destinazione di emergenza della Corte Suprema degli Stati Uniti e del Congresso degli Stati Uniti; ma attualmente non è più segreto ed è diventata un'attrazione turistica. "Mano del morto" della Russia e della vecchia Unione Sovietica I russi hanno un sistema automatizzato di lancio che si dovrebbe attivare dopo la distruzione di Mosca (o la perdita di qualsiasi comunicazione con la capitale, come per l'esplosione di un ordigno nucleare nascosto) e dopo alcuni lanci di missili da parte del nemico e/o esplosioni nucleari sul proprio territorio; il sistema è noto come "SPRI" ("СПРН" in cirillico), ed è capace sia di rilevare il lancio di molteplici missili nucleari che di fornire allerta precoce, in questo modo il "first strike" non verebbe rivelato troppo tardi. Ma il loro sistema, veramente unico, che prescinde dalla mano umana è un sistema computerizzato noto in inglese come la "mano del morto" a prova di errore ed ha come base il Monte Yamantau negli Urali.Yamantau, una delle basi segrete in Russia Apparentemente, la "mano del morto", così battezzata per la mano del morto del gioco del poker, oppure per il "dispositivo vigilante" di macchinari pericolosi o letali, può essere attivata in situazioni che conducono la leadership russa a temere un improvviso e massiccio attacco nucleare. Una volta che la "Dead Hand" viene attivata, se nella base si rileva la perdita di comunicazione con Mosca ma anche esplosioni nucleari all'interno del territorio della Russia, può concedere automaticamente l'autorità finale per il lancio delle armi nucleari a ufficiali nel bunker nelle viscere del monte Yamantaw, che possono se necessario determinare il lancio dell'arsenale russo. Si pensa che i bunker nel monte Yamantau possano resistere a molteplici esplosioni nucleari al suolo. Diminuzione della tensione grazie all'adozione della postura del minimo deterrente credibile Invece di confidare su di raffinati sistemi di comunicazione e dell'atteggiamento di lancio al primo allarme confermato (launch-on-warning), i francesi, britannici e cinesi hanno scelto di assumere diverse "posture nucleari" più adeguate a costituire una minima deterrenza credibile, o la capacità di infliggere perdite inaccettabili per prevenire l'utilizzo di armi nucleari contro di essi, costruendo bombe termonucleari potentissime, piuttosto che costruire molte testate nucleari utilizzabili per il "first-strike". Cina Si pensa che la Repubblica Popolare Cinese persegua la strategia della minima deterrenza credibile/second strike riguardo agli Stati Uniti d'America. Questa affermazione potrebbe non essere vera rispetto alla Russia, dal momento che la maggioranza delle piattaforme nucleari cinesi sono non-intercontinentali, e sono dispiegate sui bordi tra Russia e Cina. A differenza delle relazioni tra gli Stati Uniti e la RPC, la Cina e la Russia hanno avuto brevi conflitti di frontiera nel passato (anche se negli anni 1950 durante la Guerra di Corea, truppe cinesi e statunitensi si sono combattute aspramente). Negli anni recenti, la RPC ha migliorato i suoi sistemi di scoperta precoce e ha rinnovato alcune delle sue piattaforme fornendo una migliore capacità di attacco intercontinentale; potrebbe essere una risposta allo sviluppo di un modesto sistema di difesa anti-missile USA (ma potrebbe non essere correlato). In genere, sembra che i leader cinesi non temano grandemente un "first strike" (a causa della loro dichiarata postura di infliggere danni inaccettabili alle città nemiche in opposizione alla politica U.S.A./Russa sulla possibilità di "vincere" una guerra nucleare senza colpire grandemente le città); in ogni eventualità, l'arsenale cinese viene considerato sufficiente par assicurare che un primo colpo nucleare non venga vendicato in modo gravissimo. Francia e Regno Unito Il Regno Unito e la Francia possiedono piattaforme nucleare molto avanzate; comunque le loro strategie nucleari si basano sul minimo deterrente credibile. Questi paesi possiedono sottomarini nucleari armati con SLBM intercontinentali, allo scopo di assicurare un secondo colpo nucleare contro avversari in qualsiasi parte del mondo. La Francia possiede anche un certo numero di bombardieri nucleari. Si pensa che le politiche nucleari di questi paesi siano quelle di una effettiva deterrenza verso attacchi nucleari contro i propri territori, contro la NATO, contro paesi dell'Unione europea e altri paesi alleati. Ruolo destabilizzante degli ICMB a testata multipla (MIRV) Gli ICBM basati a terra con testate multiple a rientro indipendente "MIRV", sono considerati molto adatti ma allo stesso tempo vulnerabili sia al "first strike" che all'attacco "counterforce strike", perché: # Hanno una grande accuratezza, rispetto ai missili balistici dei sottomarini che sono meno accurati (specialmente dopo lunghe immersioni, per accumulo di errori nel giroscopio della nave, meno controllati e più propensi a disfunzioni; # Hanno un veloce tempo di risposta, rispetto ai bombardieri, considerati troppo lenti; # La loro capacità di portare molteplici testate (anche più di 12), che li rendono mezzi relativamente economici per distruggere un campo di missili con soltanto un missile (o con due missili nel caso si voglia aumentare la probabilità di distruzione). # Specificamente, quelli a combustibile liquido come il SS-18 Satan hanno grossi problemi per il lancio in emergenza, perché devono essere caricati di tetraossido di diazoto e idrazina. A differenza di un attacco di decapitazione oppure di un "attacco countervalue" (nel quale per ritorsione vengono colpiti obiettivi simili oppure che genericamente si considerano "equivalenti"), un "counterforce strike" potrebbe condurre a una risposta potenzialmente più contenuta. Anche se il missile Minuteman III dispiegato a metà degli anni 1960 era un MIRV con 3 testate, i vettori MIRVed sovietici potevano portare anche più di 4 volte questa quantità, destabilizzando fortemente la situazione. Il più temuto missile sovietico era il capiente SS-18 Satan dispiegato nel 1976, e che era presente in gran numero verso l'inizio degli anni 1980 costituendo una minaccia credibile per i silo degli ICBM americani Titan II e Minuteman III, questione che portò alla vittoria repubblicana di Ronald Reagan e ai suoi neoconservatori del "Team B" a concludere che un attacco sovietico del tipo "first strike" fosse in preparazione. Durante la prima presidenza Reagan si svilupparono i missili a corto raggio Pershing II, quelli SLBM UGM-133A Trident II, il missile ICBM MX Peacekeeper, e il bombardiere supersonico a geometria variabile B-1 Lancer. Documentari dell'USAF che tratta degli USA come vittime di un first-strike nucleare * * * * Integra frammenti dei filmati precedenti in una narrazione romanzata Film riguardanti il first-strike * Il dottor Stranamore - Ovvero: come ho imparato a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (1964), di Stanley Kubrick * Miracle Mile * A prova di errore (1964) * First Strike (Documentario commissionato dall'USAF) * Wargames - Giochi di guerra (1983) * The Day After - Il giorno dopo (1983) * Ipotesi sopravvivenza (1984) * By Dawn's Early Light (1990) * Caccia a Ottobre Rosso (1990), ispirato dal libro La grande fuga dell'Ottobre Rosso di Tom Clancy, tratta di un sommergibile sovietico lancia-missili ICBM, ultra-silenzioso, in titanio non rilevabile magneticamente, e dunque capace di avvicinarsi alle coste americane indisturbato e di lanciare un first-strike di altra precisione. Note Voci correlate * Operazione RJaN * Decapitation strike * Crisi dei missili di Cuba * Distruzione mutua assicurata * Guerra nucleare * Guerra preventiva * HANE * Macchina del giudizio universale * Inverno nucleare * Risposta flessibile * Secondo colpo nucleare Collegamenti esterni * LE SCIENZE: Le incertezze di un attacco nucleare di prevenzione (Gennaio del 1984) * LE SCIENZE: Le conseguenze di un conflitto nucleare regionale (Novembre del 2006) * LE SCIENZE: Le armi nucleari in un mondo che cambia (Gennaio del 2008) * LE SCIENZE: C'è davvero bisogno di nuove testate nucleari? (Gennaio del 2008) * LE SCIENZE: Il rischio dell'inverno nucleare (in seguito a una guerra tra India e Pakistan) (febbraio del 2010) * Fonti Categoria:Guerra nucleare Categoria:Strategia militare